


Wink Wink Nudge Nudge

by orphan_account



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pointless innuendo about Humpty Locks and Humpty Keys. If you know what I mean.





	Wink Wink Nudge Nudge

  
Amu raised her hand to his chest, felt the key that hung from its chain. Ikuto let her touch it, feel the metal warmed from the heat of his chest, run a finger up and down the hard length. His lids lowered as she grasped the key in her hand and pulled him closer to her.

"You don't have to..." He didn't finish; she raised up on tiptoe to bring herself closer to him. 

"Take it," she said, and his hand, hesitant but not unwilling, reached up to touch the lock on her chest. She gasped; her grasp on his key loosened a little, but in a moment she breathed easy again.

He bent over a little and she reached up on her toes as high as she could go, trembling on her tiptoes as she brought his key down to meet the hole in her lock. At the first touch of metal to metal she hesitated - there really would be no going back after this, no knowing what would happen.

"You want to know, right?" he said.

"Yeah." She swallowed. "But I want you to do it."

His other hand came up, covering hers over the key, and before he could hesitate further he thrust his key into her keyhole.

She gasped again, her back arching a little as he rested there, not turning the key yet, just sitting there inside her lock. There was a full feeling inside of her like power building, and when he turned the key it exploded in a vast array of lights before her eyes.

Amu opened her eyes and saw Ikuto standing before her, breathing heavily, his hand still clasped over hers. The cat ears from his Chara transformation were gone.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand to the place where his ears had once been.

"Look behind you," he replied, in a tone sad, almost lost. 

Amu swiveled around, but her childhood guardians, her Charas, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Does this mean...?" she found herself unable to finish. She wouldn't let the tears threatening to escape come out.

"We don't need them anymore," Ikuto replied. "We're adults now."

**Author's Note:**

> Because as we all know, when your kitty ears go away, it means you lost your virginity...


End file.
